


Unlimited

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: “I know you’re all grown up and you don’t need me anymore … but the thing is, I really need you.”Do you like nearly eldritch Jack and very human Jamie? Of course you do.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/9/2014.

“I know you’re all grown up and you don’t need my anymore…but the thing is, I really need you,” Jack says with a small, sad smile.  
  
“You…need me?” Jamie repeats. _You? You with your eyes the exact blue of whatever clear winter sky opens above you or hides behind snow-laden clouds, you with snowflakes instead of cell striations on your irises, and more than that, snowflakes different from each other and different every day, every day for three hundred years of days and more? You whose every move is like laughter, you who blaze with the clear, starry light of joy even on the longest, iciest nights? (You who can set a fire with cold, cold hands.)_  
  
“Yes,” Jack breathes, honest as he can be (which is very honest indeed). Jamie can hear the need in his voice, but more than that, he can feel Jack’s need around him, flowing through the clear winter air between them, almost electric and like a whooping shout and the clasped hands of two people spinning in a perfect circle on thick, smooth ice. And he can feel this because Jack is not contained, Jack is not _human_. Jamie wonders at how he could have ever thought Jack was anything other than a being so other from himself, so wonderful and beautiful, fleeting-ageless and awesome as the word meant when it was young.  
  
Then again, perhaps as a child, he hadn’t understood how ordinary people, ordinary people like him, were limited, limited in ways Jack would never, ever be.  
  
“I don’t have anything to give you,” Jamie says, giddy and terrified.   
  
“No more laughter from grown-up Jamie, then?” Jack asks, tilting his head to the side and leaning on his staff, which he holds in front of him as if he would ever have to defend himself from anything Jamie did.   
  
And still Jamie feels Jack need him, more than ever, and behind it all, not like a punch to the gut, not with any metaphors that can be contained by the body, Jamie can sense a glacier-weight of _want_ , a want that, for all its alien vastness, he recognizes as a mirror of that within himself.  
  
And he laughs to prove Jack wrong. He laughs with the absurdity of it, and the wonder, and the terror. Jack wants him? Jack, who he’s sure doesn’t need to have a body if he doesn’t want to, _does_ want to? And wants to get closer to Jamie with that body? “No, Jack,” he says when he catches his breath for a moment. “I’ll still laugh with you.”  
  
“Will you also…” Jack half-turns away, only to glance at Jamie sidelong, and Jamie realizes with a lurch that Jack’s looking at him like he looks at Jack. “Will you also kiss me?”  
  
He asks the question like it’s ridiculous, and maybe it is, Jack and all he is and Jamie just as he is. But the kind of ridiculous he asks it like it’s like is that of someone who knows that laughter doesn’t always lead to kissing.   
  
And Jamie remembers that while Jack won’t die, he was born like everyone else, and maybe if Jack looks at him the way he looks at Jack, maybe he’s unlimited too. “Yes,” Jamie says, “yes,” and “yes” once more, before his assertions are tested again, again, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> shippinships reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Whichever ship you write your style is so fluid it’s like water especially the eldritch stuff you write.
> 
> marypsue said: This is always, always the most heartbreaking ship. :(


End file.
